Under the Mistletoe
by stealmyylove
Summary: Imogeli   When Eli runs into Imogen at The Dot and asks if she's been hiding from him and they have coffee. Or something. Oneshot/drabble.


**Title: **Under the Mistletoe

**Fandom:** Degrassi.

**Rating:** PG~

**Pairing:** Imogeli. **Imog**en Moreno and **Eli** Goldsworthy.

**Notes:** This is my first time evereverever writing Imogeli, okay? So please be nice, I don't know if it's any good or not, but I wrote it for the lovely Milia and so I hope you all enjoy it~

* * *

><p>There was an awkward side-to-side step dance when Eli opened the door to The Dot until they both paused and locked eyes. Imogen smiled and Eli chuckled. "Leave it to you to make me dance in public, Moreno."<p>

She laughed quietly and stepped back, allowing him to walk through and he turned to face her right away. "Do you have to go or could you stick around for a cup of coffee?" He asked, watching her closely and she was surprised. They had talked about it but they had yet to make plans, she figured he'd just been busy and she was trying not to be too in his face.

"That sounds like a good idea, actually. I have nowhere to be." Imogen tried to ignore the way her stomach felt when her words made Eli flash one of those real-honest smiles but she couldn't and when he took her hand, leading her to a table, the feeling only got worse. He let go of her hand and they sat down across from one another at the booth, closer to the window and she shivered a bit.

"How've you been, Imo?" He asked, his eyes intense and focused on hers. She had promised herself she would try better to not get wrapped up in Eli Goldsworthy. He was still in love with Clare Edwards, well, she realized that he probably always would be but she couldn't be second best and it wasn't anybody's fault, she was finally learning that. However, when he looked at her like that, she got fluttery and blushy and just a bit lost in the feeling.

"I've been good. How've you been, Eli?" Just as she asked, Peter walked over and tapped his fingers on the table top. "Okay, you two lovebirds. What can I get for you?" He asked, his pen hovering over the little tablet of paper. Imogen glanced at Eli, who was smirk-smiling. "I'll just have a coffee and for Imogen," he glanced at her and she smiled. "I'll have a coffee, too. Thank you, Peter."

Peter flashed her a smile and quickly walked off, tucking the tiny notebook into his back pocket. Eli turned back toward the girl and smiled. "I've been going good, too. I was actually just thinking about you. We were supposed to get coffee, remember? Have you been hiding from me?" His tone was joking but his eyes said otherwise.

No, Imogen hadn't been hiding from him. She was just trying to save her own heart. She sighed quietly and he looked concerned. Reaching up, she fixed the cat ears because she had tilted her head again and she could feel them moving and this would buy her time. "I just... I don't know if I can just be friends with you, Eli. So... I guess I sort of... have been hiding from you." She admitted quietly. "I mean, until I can figure things out."

Eli raised his eyebrows and she dropped her hands from her head and he took them into his. His hands were warm and bigger than hers and she was confused but she looked at him and he smirked again. "Who said I want to be just friends with you, Imogen?" Before she could answer, he leaned over and kissed her softly. She was surprised but she didn't let the moment pass as she moved her fingers against his, their hands lacing and just before they could really get into it, there was a cough and then laughter.

Peter.

"Was it the mistletoe?" He asked and pointed up as they broke apart and followed his finger. Mistletoe right above them. Imogen and Eli glanced at one another and smiled, pecking lightly as the pulled their hands away and Peter set the coffee down. "Keep it PG, alright? I already had to run Little Edwards out of here this morning with that Lumberjack."

He walked off after that, smiling and Imogen looked at Eli to see how he'd take that but to her surprise he was laughing and it made her laugh, too. She could only imagine but the fact that Eli seemed totally okay filled her with such happiness. And he didn't want to be just friends. And he kissed her.

She fixed her coffee quietly and tried to avoid Eli's intense eyes but she finally paused. "What?"

"Well, we're under mistletoe, Imogen." He said it as if it were the most obvious thing and when he leaned back in, Imogen forgot about coffee and exes, stupid hurt feelings because maybe... just maybe for once, things would go her way. When he kissed her again, she grinned against his lips. They pulled apart moments later and Eli nipped at her bottom lip. "Not to rush things," Eli spoke quietly and she had to fight through the fog in her head. "But what are you getting me for Christmas?" the ever present smirk set on his lips and she blinked. "Well, what do you want?" she whispered and he chuckled.

"Be my girlfriend?"

She figured that a kiss would be answer enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I don't know if any of you are following my other stories but this has been the first thing I've written since NaNoWriMo so I promise that I will be back to updating fics as soon as I get some breathing in. I just wanted to write something Christmasy~ :)


End file.
